bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitor Zeferino
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday =October 21 | age =93 | gender =Male | height =142cm (4'8") | weight =111lb. (50kg) | blood type =AB Negative | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation =Historian of the Quincy | epithet ="L'" — "'The Lore" | military branch =Sternritter | partner =Roshan Bamshad | previous partner= | base of operations =Silbern, | relatives = | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Throwing Axes' | signature skill ='Power Retention' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Restitution | japanese voice = | english voice =Alan Shearman }} Vitor Zeferino (ゼペリノ・ビトー, Zeperino Bitō) is an Echt Quincy and member of the Wandenreich, serving as a keeper of knowledge and history for the Quincy. He holds a place amongst the Sternritter with the designation "L'" — "'The Lore". Appearance A rather diminutive man with a stocky physical build and a presence that lurches forward, presenting the image of a tired and weakened old man. He has exceedingly long, ragged hair, that is setup into numerous dreadlocks and tied near the bottom to pull it all into a long tail behind himself, his hair reaches all the way down his back, stopping just short of the ground. His face is absolutely covered in wrinkles, a trio of dark spots resting on his left cheek as well. His brows press out slightly, with rather bushy eyebrows atop them. His eyes take on a square-ish look and his eyelids typically droop down somewhat making it appear as if Vitor is going to fall asleep at any moment. He has a down facing nose, with a curved bridge and thin nostrils. His lips are somewhat craggy-looking, caused by an old habit of biting his lips whilst nervous. He wears a variation of the standard Wandenreich uniform, consisting of a short uniform jacket, with a pair of breast pockets, a single line of buttons running down the center. The jacket has a single shoulder strap on the left side, with a buckle resting on the right that clasps down on the Sternritter cloak he wears over the jacket like a blanket. A black belt wraps around his waist with a golden buckle on the front, the center of which carries the Wandenreich symbol emblazoned on it. He wears the typical white trousers of other Wandenreich Quincy, but foregoes the trench boots in favour of a pair of black plastic sandals and grey socks to cover his feet. Personality Vitor is a very lively individual despite his advanced age, or perhaps even because of it, seemingly always cheery, he speaks in casual tones and acts in a calm and relaxed manner. He finds great humour in his age, that he is older than most s will ever be, but is still a child in comparison to most s, and is even dwarfed in years by fellow such as Roshan Bamshad and Emperor himself, though they look far younger than himself. He claims that he is as relaxed as he is because he has already achieved everything that he set out to do in his life and is comfortable with allowing whatever else may come, he finds meaning in what remains of his time as a Human by acting as a "support structure to the generations after his", as he puts it. Though it has extended to beings that came before him as well, as he often acts as counsel for Roshan. Though aware of how the cycle of reincarnation works, Vitor remains uneager to court death in order to speed up the process as he believes he can still be useful as he is, at the same time an underlying fear niggles at him that he may end up in for his actions as a warrior of the Wandenreich. History Vitor was born in the year , in the city of , within . His family were amongst a group of Quincy that resided within a monastery in the city, using the faith to take away from the secrecy of their real teachings. Vitor spent much of his youth learning alongside learning of his heritage as a Quincy, a retainer of seemingly dying knowledge and skills. His growth was slow at first, only becoming capable of forming the basic Quincy bow, Kojaku (弧雀, Arc Sparrow) when he was 15 years of age. He found his niche not long after that, and sped along from then on, he developed his own Spirit Weapon in the form several Reishi Hurlbats, he would soon learn to integrate them with his developing Capoeira skills, combining them through the use of the rare (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit") technique. He remained outside of political conflicts in his homeland due to prevention by his fellow Quincy, though he made fringe efforts from the shadows, a popular rumour of a young man wielding axes of blue fire cropping up around the region for a time. He had lived a long full life by the time awoke from his near 1000 year-long slumber, but word reached him and he attempted to join the ranks of the Wandenreich, eventually finding a way of doing so through a small group of Quincy that had been sent to recruit others of pure blood that had not hid with them in the shadows of the . His advanced age had others looking down on him, especially from those Quincy that had maintained their youth through the spiritual bodies required of them in , and eventually a call went out to have the elderly Quincy disposed of. Vitor greeted death, but requested that if any were to slay him it would have to be the Father of the Quincy himself. He proceeded to annihilate his attackers without moving even a single step from where he stood. Impressed, Yhwach called off the previous order and allowed the man into the ranks of the Wandenreich. Over time he became popular among his fellow as the Reglos Krieger (平淡兵士 (レグロス・クリーガー), Regurosu Kurīgā; German for "Motionless Warrior"; Japanese for "Still Soldier") for his ability to conduct battle whilst seemingly never moving a muscle. Equipment Quincy Cross: The source of a Quincy's power, an object that grows alongside them as they become more powerful. Vitor's takes the form of a , a four pointed cross with a ring circling its entire circumference. He carries it as if it were a badge, keeping it on his person but not worn as an accessory as is common among other Quincy. Powers & Abilities Trivia *The characters that make up Vitor's forename provide touches on his nature, Bi (毘) can be taken to mean "help" or "assist" while Tō (研) can be taken as "hone" or "refine". *The colour associated with Vitor is Halayà úbe a shade of purple which, in Japanese colour culture, represents wisdom, decadence, and, insight among other things. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Wandenreich